


Lifelong

by orphan_account



Category: Master and Commander
Genre: Age of Sail, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Protagonist, Old Age, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Stephen in their creaky old age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelong

_One reason to suffer when you're young is to get used to it early,_ Stephen writes in his diary, his hand shaking. The cold has brought back the ache. He's been reminiscing, which happens more and more, about Diana and Christine and the many others loved and lost.

There's a clatter in the hallway. Stephen sets aside his pen, ready to snarl at whoever it is, but turns out it's Jack, bright as the morn, for all he's just as weather-worn and creaky as Stephen these days, and Stephen finds he cannot grumble. There's something to be said for the present, still.


End file.
